GARO: The Golden Roar
by Azmodan0210
Summary: Chosen as new Golden Knight Garo Naruto had accepted his duty to stop Kaguya and her underlings for good. Rated m for Mature and Manly! Crossover with Naruto and Garo.


This is my fanfic based on GARO this time a new GARO is Naruto Uzumaki the son of Minato and Kushina. He is going to be Hokage by cutting Horrors down and to protect his beloved ones as well as to stop Messiah from appearing.

All their rights belong to their owners. I own nothing else.

Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.

Narration by Zaruba

 _"As long as evil exists in the hearts of people, the demonic beasts Horrors will appear from Makai via gates and possess the people with darkened souls. Dran by Inga they feed upon the innocent people. However there is a one man who will protect the people from these monsters. He is brandishing the one sword and he is clad in Golden wolf-themed armor. His name... is Naruto Uzumaki. Also known as Garo."_

Location: Leaf Village

Ten years have passed since the defeat of Nine-Tails. All vilagers are celebrating their victory against Nine-Tailed Fox and then a little boy ran away from a mob of drunk villagers who think that boy is a demon. His name is Naruto Uzumaki a 6-year old boy who wanted only a food but was chased by drunk villagers and he was running away as he needed as possible.

"COME BACK YOU NINE-TAILS BRAT!" yelled one of the villagers

"No one will save me I doomed." Naruto thinked as he was cornered by angry mob as they began beating the child to the bloody pulp untill someone grabbed one of the villager's hand and he was just passing arround.

"Hey guys. You know something leave this kid alone. He was just wanted a food in Ichiraku Ramen." said a man and he was revealed to be a makai knight. A warrior who fights against Demonic Beasts Horrors. His name is Ryuuga Dogai. He is also known as Golden Knight Garo and he was walking alongside a five year old girl younger than Naruto in on year. That girl's name is Hinata Hyuuga and she is Naruto's childhood sweetheart and the heiress of the Hyuuga clan as she looked at Naruto's being beaten down.

"Huh?! Are you protecting this demon? He killed our families and we want a revenge for Fourth Hokage." said one of the villagers as he approached Ryuuga as he was disgusted by their illegal actions.

"Ummm! Excuse me! I look confused why do you still want from this kid anyway?" Ryuuga asked a question as he scrathed his head.

"DON"T YA KNOW MAN?! WE WANT TO AVENGE FOURTH HOKAGE ANYONE WHO PROTECTS THAT DEMON NEEDS TO-" said Villager untill he was violently punched in the face into the jaw by pissed off Ryuuga who was angered at drunk villagers beating an innocent kid.

"DON'T PUSH YOUR OWN FUCKING LUCK YOU DRUNK ASSHOLE!" Ryuuga yelled as he was pissed off by drunk villagers' actions against Naruto

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled one of the villager as he was been pucnhed by Ryuuga and his jaw was broken as he was crying in pain

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! This sword! Y-you're RYUUGA DOGAI! Golden Knight Garo! THE STRONGEST MAKAI KNIIIIIIIIGHT!" one villager guessed as he saw makai sword behind Ryuuga's back.

"Here's a two options for you guys! Leave this kid alone and go home peacefully or the second I'll whoop your asses off you got it you schmucks?!" Ryuuga said as he cracked his fists threatenly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! WE SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled drunk villagers and they ran away as soon as possible leaving Naruto alone as he was lying beaten down and he was crying as he thanked his savior.

"THANK YOU KIND SIR! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I was so scared!" Naruto cryed with tears as he was alone without his parrents as he was hugged by Ryuuga.

"It's okay kid! No one should ever hurt you." said Ryuuga as he was hugged little Naruto and picked him and they went into a Hokage office and then Hiruzen Sarutobi was already here and he saw Ryuuga holding a little kid in his arms. It was Naruto.

"It's been a 10 years since we last met Hiruzen. Where's the time go eh?" said Ryuuga as he approached his long time friends Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage, the eldor of Uchiha clan Fugaku Uchiha and Hiaishi Hyuuga the elder of Hyuuga clan.

"Heh. What took you so long Ryu?" said Rei Suzumura. Ryuuga's mentor who was Silver Fanged Knight Zero durring his prime.

Then at council Hiruzen had gathered an elders from all over Leaf Village to discuss Naruto as both Ryuuga and Rei are here.

"It's a sad day for a kid to loose his parrents. Hiruzen. We have no choice. Naruto needs to become a Hokage and the makai knight as well. Minato would be proud of his son if he was alive. He will someday tame his own tailed beast and use it's powers for greater good." said Danzou Shimura who was a good friend with Hiruzen and a makai priest in the past.

"Wise words of yours Danzou. Killing an innocent child will not undo what actual Nine-Tails did." Jiraiya said with agreement

Then Ryuuga had decided to adopt Naruto as his own son and to teach him in the ways of the martial arts.

"I will rise the kid as my own son and will train him in the ways of the martial arts! He will be a powerfull ninja, makai knight and someday he will be a Hokage as well." said Ryuuga as he was determined to teach Naruto in sword fighting

"Rei, Jiraiya, Ryuuga. I entrust Naruto to your carring. He will be a good makai knight and protector." said Hiruzen

"It will be a honor Hiruzen. Leave Naruto's raising to us." said Rei as he picked Naruto and then he, Naruto, Jiraiya and Ryuuga had leaved village to return someday.

"He will be a strongest makai knight as well as Jinchuriki. Hiruzen you was right. Namikaze lineage will continue." said Danzo with tears of joy.

"Naruto. He will be a strongest makai knight. I promised Minato sensei to watch over Naruto I will never break my promise." said Kakashi Hatake as he will be sure that Naruto will come back as makai knight and a powerfull ninja.

Where there is cause, Horrors appear, and devour the souls of humans. However, there are people who have the powers and weaponry to slay them.

It shows Naruto as Garo, his version of the Garo Armor looking like the Lost Shine Version, but completely gold colored, with a silver belt buckle, with the 2014 Garo helmet, and the Garo Sword resembles the one used by Kouga Saezima yet, it has no scabbard, and he has Alfonso San Valiante's golden cross pendant in the center of his armor's breastplate, The Garo Sword was in Naruto's right hand, where Zaruba was at. The Garo armor's helmet gave off the appearance of a gold wolf with a fanged snarl with dark blue eyes that have yellow pupils

Men donned in armor, the Makai Knights!

(OP: "Honoo No Kokuin ~DIVINE FLAME~" by JAM Project)

(You're The One Who Will Bring) A light appears and an infant Naruto crying and then a flash appears

(GARO GARO GARO) It first cuts to Hashirama Senju when he holds his swords, then to Minato Namikaze who holds his kunai and then to 17 year old Naruto who pickes his makai sword and slashes the screen and then the screen shatters

(Moeru goka no naka umare ochita senshi) It shows Naruto walking the streets with the determined look on his face.

(Seou onore no yami kuni kushimi wo) Then it cuts to Naruto looking at the sihoulette as it revealed Ryuuga.

(Hitoshi rezu chikatta omoi hanare ni nari) Ryuuga stands on the rooftop as is zooms into his eye and it reveals Garo taking the stance of Leon Luis.

(Ankoku no me o karu sono toki) Then it changes to Akatsuki lair with Kaguya sitting on her throne while smirking evilly

(Kakenukete iku atsui nanika ga mi o kogasu kono inochi) It shows Hinata praying for Naruto with the tears on her eyes. Then Sasuke is resting peacefully and then to Shikamaru who was covering the fire as it cuts to Sai standing on the rooftop and Kiba is walking with Akamaru.

(Hoshii naraba kurete yaru ze ukabu honoo no kokuin ni) Horrors are attacking people and taking it's true form. Naruto and the gang enter makai form and rush Horrors.

(Furimukuna kirisake yami o tsuranuku made) Garo hacks Horrors like a trees, while Zero slices horrors to pieces, Kurou zaps Horrors with shuriken, while Gaia and Giru are slicing Horrors from left to right.

(Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame) Garo hears the prayers of people and becomes master Garo.

(Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomi komareta tamashii) Garo summons Gouten and then He and Kiba have an intense sword duel.

(Tada hitori ten e to tsunagu hikari wa GARO) Then their sword clash and it reveals the logo Garo: The Golden Roar and opening ends.

End of Op.

Chapter 1: Fossil

It cuts to a prison and shows a man who was in jail as he is going to be executed by morning. This man is Sekiya the former museum guard who killed an innocent girl.

"Didn't ya hear?" said one guard

"Hear what?" said another

"Sekiya's being executed today." said the guard to his friend.

"Good riddance to that madman." said the other guard.

Sekiya sighed. He was going to be executed by morning.

 **"Do you wish for freedom without death?"** said a voice

"Who said that?" said Sekiya

 **"Allow me to grant you that wish..."** said the voice again, and a Horror appeared, and possessed Sekiya.

The guards heard Sekiya scream, and saw Sekiya as a fish-like Horror. This Horror was known as Azdab. Azdab looked like how he did in Garo: The Makai Flower

Azdab sent a swarm of piranha fish, which then tore the guards to shreds and ate them alive.

Azdab then changed into Sekiya's form, and chuckled darkly.

Then at Kantai Ryuuga is seen meditating as he is now oficcialy a makai priest and he entrusted his Garo title to Naruto and he is sensing Horror is now awaken then Daigo Akizuki a.k.a Giga The Beast Body Knight approached as they knew Horror has began his feast.

"No doubt." Ryuuga guessed as Daigo nodded "Horror is awaken this time Naruto need to stop that demon beast. Go to the senate Daigo." Then Daigo has went into senate

Later, Sekiya faced a man.

"You surprised?" said Sekiya

The man was annoyed, and walked off, but saw a big fish.

"What the...?" said the man

"Are you surprised?" said Sekiya

The man then watched Sekiya eat the fish, and Sekiya went bug-eyed, making the man scream

Sekiya was now howling with laughter

"YOU'RE SURPRISED!" said Sekiya in mid-laughter "YOU'RE REALLY SURPRISED!"

Sekiya now had a serious expression on his face.

"Enough..." said Sekiya "Now I feed!"

Sekiya then sent a swarm of piranha like fish at the man, eating him whole as Sekiya laughed like the madman he is.

Later is shows a 17 years old young blonde man who had whiskers on his cheecks and he has blue eyes and he is returned alongside Sai. He is Naruto Uzumaki who was returning from his training with Rei, Jiraiya and Sai. Then he sees a shy blue haired, white eyed girl who is younger in one year than him as she is a beautifull girl with large breasts. It's Hinata Hyuuga Naruto's childhood sweetheart.

"Yo! Hinata!" said Naruto as he was happy to see his girlfriend and Hinata was happy to see Naruto is back and he was wearing white longcoat worn by Saezima family and Alfonso's pendant arround his neck.

"N-NARUTO!" Hinata just squealed as she happy to see Naruto back and she ran into him and hugged him with tears of joy as Sai thinked "They will make a cute couple tougether."

"Well well. It looks like I have returned to the rightfull home after all. Whew what a relief." said Naruto with a whistle as Sai scrathed his head. "It looks like you haven't changed, Naruto."

"Well then let's see lady Hokage Sai, Hinata." said Naruto as Sai and Hinata agreed.

Then after coming into Hokage office Tsunade was sitting on her chair and she saw Naruto and Sai had come back as full fledged makai knights. She was a blonde woman with the beautifull figure and she had the large breasts

"Long time no see, Lady Tsunade." said Naruto as Sai greet Tsunade with a bow "Lady Hokage!"

"It looks like you've grown up Naruto." said Tsunade as Sakura appeared alongside Sasuke. Sakura was a green eyes and pink haired girl with well endowed figure and large breasts like Hinata as she was wearing her red shirt, black pants and black ninja boots. Sasuke was a boy with black hair, black eyes, white shirt, black pants and black ninja boots as he is Naruto's long time friend since the childhood.

"Long time no see old friend." said both Naruto and Sasuke as they bumped their fists

"CHA! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG YOU TWO?!" yelled Sakura as she was waiting for Naruto and Sai to return

"You haven't changed Sakura. It looks like you and Sasuke will be a cute couple." said naruto as he gave thumbs up to both Sasuke and Sakura being together then Ryuuga had returned from Kantai as he gave Naruto a letter from senate

"It looks like Naruto you've grown up a lot. Look a letter from Senate." said Ryuuga as he gave a letter from Watchdog to Naruto

"It's been a while since I taken an orders from Senate." said Naruto as he burned the letter with madou lighter of his own. Then after a letter burned a words appeared.

"There's a light surrounded by Inga. A demon beast who likes to torment his victims before devour them. His name is Azdab. It looks like I going to eliminate this demon beast tonight." said Naruto as he picked Zaruba and slid Zaruba onto his right hand

"Zaruba we got a work now." said Naruto as Zaruba was waking up

 _"What's up with that Naruto? I just wanted to sleep a lot more!"_ Said Zaruba as he was waking up and then Naruto and Sai had come alongside Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura into mission to eliminate Azdab for good. Both Hinata and Sakura are makai priestesses.

Then while patrolling Naruto had found broken glass it was Azdab's job then Naruto vowed to stop Horrors from killing people.

Durring night Sekiya was cheering and he saw a victim to consume that is a girl named Hanabi Hyuuga who is also a makai priestess and now Hyuuga Clan's name branch.

"You look so surprised." said Sekiya as Hanabi was disguisted as she wanted to ran away as she saw Sekiya behind her and Sekiya went five faced and she was annoyed

"Well. Now you're truly surprised aren't ya?" Sekiya asked as he saw a figure behind him

"What a surprise. For a first time I see a clownish Horror behind me." Naruto said as he cracked his fists

"Who the fuck are you?" said Sekiya as he thrown a hat as Naruto rushed Sekiya with hand-to-hand techniques and then he slashed him with his sword and roundhouse kicked him into the valey.

Then Naruto was toying with Sekiya and then he punched him in the jaw and thus he broken his leg and thus Naruto had somersault kicked Sekiya in the jaw thus the latter was falling inth the ground then he was getting up and he was growling with rage.

"D-damn makai knight." Sekiya growled

 _"He's more than just any makai knight. He is golden Knight Garo."_ said Zaruba as Naruto showed him

"WHAT GAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" Sekiya freaking out

"Heh, surprised?" said Naruto cracking his fists

"You bastard!" Sekiya growled as he taken his true form it was Azdab and he looked like he did in Garo: The Makai Flower Ep.1.

 **"NOW I'M ANGRY!"** yelled an enraged Azdab as he started to run onto Naruto

(cue musis: Raikou Garo Shoukan)

 _"Demon beast Azdab! No doubt, it's him." s_ aid Zaruba as Naruto had picked his makai sword and traced a circle above him and Garo armor was attached on Naruto's body. Garo looked like he did in Garo: The Carved Seal Of Flames with blue eyes on helmet. Garo had a two scars with heavy rings on them, perfect for catching horrors and cape as well as Alfonso's pendant on breast plate.

 _ **"Now, count up your sins."**_ said Garo as he posed like Kamen Rider Double after Sasuke, Hinata, Sai and Sakura had come into Naruto's aid then Sai and Sasuke had picked their makai swords and traced a circles above them, as the armors of Zero and Kurou had attached on their bodies. Zero looked like he did in original series with brown eyes on helmet while Kurou looked like he did ing Garo: The Makai Flower with brown eyes on helmet. Hinata had picked her wires while Sakura had picked her makai brush

Then Azdab had sent Pirahna fish into Garo but Naruto blocked the attack

 **"WHA-WHAT THE?!"** said Azdab as Garo blocked Azdab's swarm

 **"Just try and dodge this** **asshole!"** Azdab roared as he sent yet another

 _ **"Nice try but that will not work on Soul Metal material."**_ said Garo as he was approaching Azdab

 **"You son of the BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"** Azdab yelled as he rushed Garo with hand-to-hand techniques but Garo had punched him in the face as he was sent flying then Sakura had fired from her makai brush to weaken Azdav with success and then Hinata had cut Azdab's arm with her wire

 **"Shit! How can this happen?! I'm a Horror."** Azdab breathed so hard after his arm was cut

 ** _"A monster who needs to be destroyed before he could do any harm"_** said Zero and Kurou in unison

 ** _"Horror Azdab. For tormenting and eating innocent people. I will cut down your inga."_** said Garo as he threw his scabbard at Azdab's face

 **"Argh my nose!"** said Azdab as he was hit by Garo's scabbard and then Garo had taken Leon Lewis' stance and he dashed forward and then thrusted Garoken into Azdab's heart

 **"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWCH!"** Azdab yelled as he was exploding into blood shower and then Garo, Zero and Kurou had changed back.

 _"This Horror was an annoying prick if you ask me, Sai."_ said Silva as Sai was scrathing his head with his head "Well, well! Indeed!"

 _"You know him since the childhood right, Sasuke?"_ said Olva sasuke bracelet as he nodded in agreement "Indeed."

"Hanabi are you okay?" said Naruto as he approached Hanabi as she smiled. Hanabi was Hinata's little sister as she had the white eyes like her and she had the short brown hair and she was wearing her trademark ninja outfit as she was already a heiress of Hyuuga clan.

"I'm fine, Naruto. Thanks." said Hanabi with the smile and then Naruto and the gang had went home.

(cue music: Rafael Gaia Shoukan)

Then a woman was cornered by Jemitre a carterpillar Horror with baby like arms and legs and bunch of Horrors untill she was saved by a crimson knight. This was Gaia the stronghold knight and he looked like he did in Garo: The Carved Seal Of Flames with brown eyes on helmet and a cape behind the back.

"You're a makai knight." said Jemitre as he guessed a makai knight

 _ **"That's right. I am Gaia The Stronghold Knight. Your exocutioner."**_ said Gaia as his voice sounded like Gohan as he sliced Jemitre and horrors in two then woman had thanked his savior and then Gaia had changed back. It was Kiba Inuzuka. The brown haired man with brown eyes as he is Naruto's best friend since the childhood and he is now works for makai senate to protect people from evil Horrors.

"It looks like I haven't seen Naruto for years. I should make a visit to him after all." said Kiba as he walked home toward Leaf Village

End of Chapter 1

(It shows Garo on Gouten with Hinata behind his back)

(ED: "JoJo ~Sono Chi No Sadame~" by Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga)

(Jojo! Jojo! Jojo!)

Sora! Koboreochita futatsu no hoshi ga  
hikari to yami no minamo suikomareteyuku  
hikiau you ni kasanaru hamon

Hokori no michi wo yuku mono ni taiyou no michibiki wo  
yabou no hate wo mezasu mono ni ikenie wo

(Jojo! Jojo! Jojo! Jojo! Jojo!)

Furueru hodo kokoro moetsukiru hodo atsuku  
sono te kara hanate kodou karada minagiru yuuki de  
mayou naki kakugo ni 'Kassai' wo!  
~Sono chi no sadame~ Jojo

(An instrumental of Honoo No Kokuin ~DIVINE FLAME~ plays)

Next time on Garo: The Golden Roar.

Naruto investigates the dissapearance of people.

Naruto-'How the people are dissapearing?! **  
**

Exta- **"I'm happy. This is a first time I will eat the makai knight."**

Naruto-"Sorry but I won't intend to become the meal of yours."

Can Naruto stop this Horror?

Find out in Chapter 2: Vile Bug.

Naruto-"Now, count up your sins."

Only a positive reviews. Enjoy.


End file.
